Break of Dawn
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: A young, handsome man who seems to have everything except happiness meets something, or someone, who might just be able to fix that flaw in his life. Threeshot. Final fic.


Soro-chan: Hello, minna-san. I've decided to take a temporary leave from fanfiction. This year is my senior year in high school, which is also the most important year of them all. That's why I want to make this year count without any distractions. I wanted to tell you all this because I will not be active sometimes. I'll review sometimes, I'll even PM once in a while if I receive any, but I cannot and will not guarantee new stories or updates. There will so many hiatuses I will have to take that there is no point in saying I'm on hiatus. I'm basically leaving, hanging my pen, etc.

However, once in a while, when I feel like I need to take a break from the world, from real life in general... I will come back. I will come back and write something to cool me down, and I will probably post it. Maybe. I don't know. I'll be back once a year, once a month, I really don't know. but I want you all to know now because I don't want to keep everyone waiting for me because it isn't fair to you all.

So this is my parting fic. It may be the last story I'll ever write for Fanfiction. I won't promise to finish this. It'll be as fate should have it.

I hope you all can understand.

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Break of Dawn

* * *

A young, handsome man who seems to have everything except happiness meets something, or someone, who might just be able to fix that flaw in his life.

* * *

Life at its dullest blackened his perspective. There wasn't much of anything to do in his life that felt very important. Yes, he had several companions, was seldom ever left alone, was a professor of musical arts at a prestigious college at the age of 30 that came with a massive income. He also had an amazing family and girlfriend by his side. His family was caring and loving and so was his girlfriend, Hinamori Ami.

But something was missing.

Something important.

Something like...

Passion.

Maybe.

He didn't really know, but it was what he would have guessed.

Continuing down the road in his black coat, he ruffled the light gray cashmere scarf with his gloved hands and pushed it so that it hung above his nose to protect him from the cold. It was the middle of the Winter season, late December at its finest freeze, and he wished that he had packed on some more layers.

The man was currently on his way home from his university. He had been sick and tired of it lately - with all the music compositions waiting to be approved and finalized, his term finals rapidly approaching, and with his girlfriend complaining about how she wanted to spend Christmas with him when his sister had begged him to go to Tokyo to visit her and the family. It wouldn't have been a conflict if he brought Ami along with him, if only his girlfriend and his sister actually got along and didn't see the other as rivals competing for his love.

The snow began to fall slowly, descending from the darkened clouds and softly landing on every surface about, not yet piling up. Ikuto began to speed up, in fear of the sudden snow worsening. The town was well known for its sudden weather bursts.

After crossing the next couple of blocks and trudging through the mud in rain boots that protected the shoes he had on inside, the blue haired man took out his cat-shaped key and opened the door for himself. "I'm back."

"Ikuto!" Ami shouted sweetly from the kitchen, happy to hear that he was finally home. The 25-year-old ran outside with a whisk in her hand, cleaning the handle on the frilly pink apron she had on on top of her yellow nightgown. "You're on time today, Ikuto! I was able to bake an entire strawberry cake successfully this time around! This is a huge accomplishment for me," she smiled joyously.

A bit of sympathy clawed at him, but only a bit.

It almost felt like nothing.

"I'm not feeling like eating sweets today," he sighed, taking his loafers off and setting them on the black, wooden shoe stand. "Anything for dinner?"

"Ah," his girlfriend blushed profoundly, fiddling with the cooking device in her hands. "I, erm... There's leftover curry from two nights ago. I'll microwave it." When Ikuto only sighed again with a slight nod of his head, she immediately panicked. "I'm sorry, I was so f-focused on baking the c-cake that I forgot to make d-dinner!"

"It's fine, the curry is fine."

"I'm sorry, Ikuto."

He walked over slowly, careful not to get his wet coat near her as he leaned in to peck her on the forehead. "It's okay, Ami." She blushed and stepped forward to hug him before standing on her toes to meet his lips. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I'm making you eat dessert," the pigtailed woman laughed, sticking out her tongue before she scurried back into the kitchen.

Shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the hanger by the door, he began taking steps upstairs towards his room, stripping off his shirt and jeans for a more comfortable wear of a large t-shirt and basketball shorts. Within ten minutes, he was already in the dining room, the hot bowl of pork curry sitting on the table awaiting its consumer.

It was such a daily routine.

It was boring.

It was so, so boring.

He wondered why. Was it because he didn't have enough hobbies? Not enough friends? Not a good enough girlfriend or a good enough family? Not enough sex? Maybe he needed to indulge in something.

Unfortunately, nothing ever seemed to be interesting enough to indulge in.

"Thanks for the food," he mumbled before taking a seat and lifting the brown broth on his spoon to his mouth, giving a gentle blow before eating.

Ami smiled to herself as she washed the dishes by the sink, only a few feet over the counter from her boyfriend. The kitchen lights above flickered for half a second before it went back to normal. "How was your day, Ikuto?"

The same question, over and over again.

"It was fine," he replied.

Every.

Single.

Day.

"Oh, really? Well, today was also fine for me."

Every.

"That's good."

Single.

"So what did you do today at work, Ikuto?"

Day.

"The usual. You?"

"Oh well, today I actually..." And then he started to tune her out, finding his soup to suddenly be more interesting. To be honest, he didn't really want to hear about what Ami did, because she literally repeats herself day after day.

Same old, same old. That was the quote of his life.

Wasn't it?

He had her daily day memorized by now: She'd wake up to make breakfast for the two of them before leaving to work, would go to her modeling classes, go grocery shopping or hang out with her friends, come home to do homework, make dinner or forget to make dinner, bake, watch television, snuggle together, and then sleep. Typical day.

"...I also hung out with Ran and Miki today, Suu and Dia were on a field trip together, so..."

The soup was beginning to get cold, so he ate a bit faster.

"Then I arrived home, finished up the homework due tomorrow..."

The bowl was close to empty now; it would only take a few more sips.

"...Afterwards, I even baked a strawberry cake for today before you got home."

Done. Ikuto stood up, his practiced smile sparkling as he set his bowl in the sink. "That's cool. I'm going to go shower now. We can put on the new anime show airing today when I'm done."

"But the cake-" He had already sped out of the area. "Well, I guess he can eat it afterwards," she mumbled, falling onto the sofa in a slump, the cake set on the table with two forks as she flipped through the channels to search for that anime that Ikuto had been looking forward to.

* * *

Ami was about halfway through the show, so engrossed in the anime that she didn't even notice that Ikuto hadn't come downstairs from his shower yet during a commercial break. "Ikuto?" she called, to which she received no reply. "Ikuto?"

Worried, she left the couch to make her way towards the master bedroom, only to find her partner laying on the bed with an expressionless face as he stared at the ceiling, with only a towel on his head and boxers. "Ikuto."

He slightly turned his head. "Yo."

"The anime episode is half done already."

"Oh. I'll catch it on the web later. I think I'll sleep early tonight."

Ami frowned. They barely spent any time together anymore beside snuggling and sleeping together. "I'll sleep with you then. Do you want a massage?"

"No. It's fine. I think I'm coming down with something, so you should stay at a distance for a while. I don't want you to feel ill because of me."

Blushing at the sound of Ikuto caring so much about her, she leaped up and smiled. "I'll get some tylenol for you and then record the second half of the anime show for you. I'll be back soon!" Within a minute she was back up in the room with a cup of warm water and a pill.

Ikuto took the pill and rolled himself into the sheets. "Thank you, Ami-koi."

"It's fine! I'll take the guest bedroom tonight, so rest well, because I'll be back for you tomorrow!" With that she left the room, closing the door gently and going off on her own business.

After he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he quickly spit the pill into a nearby garbage bin, getting out of bed to sit by the window sill and stare at the night sky. There was so much air pollution that seeing stars at this time of night would be impossible. Ikuto pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one, and lit it at his mouth.

Maybe he should break up with Ami or something. It was cruel of him to lead her on when all she wanted was his love. It was difficult to express love to her when she simply seemed so dull in his life, just like everything else. Even though she was a beautiful model that people would kill to be in a relationship with, even though his and her family got along so well, even though they had been thinking about marriage a few months prior (actually it was she who brought it up, he only played along), even though all that...

Well, he had one night to himself to think about it.

As the cigarette slowly reduced itself to ashes, the moon settled in the blanket of the night, shining beautifully down onto the city. Throwing the smoke into an ashtray, he pulled out his violin and began playing.

If there was one thing he could say was barely, remotely close to being a passion, it would be playing his violin. He started to play the tune of Black Diamond, pouring his soul into the beginning of the melody. At this, he heard a small tap. Ami must have heard him playing.

But if it was Ami... then why did the sound come from in front of him? The only thing in front of him was the open window, the air... and the never-before-seen miniature girl standing on the windowsill, her small foot tapping on the wood as if she had all the right to be there, to even exist. She was staring straight at him, past his eyes, into his very soul.

Without another sound, he threw the instrument on the bed and scooped the creature into his hands.

The thing in his hands scrambled furiously, angry that she had been so carelessly handled as if she were a mere object. "Hey! Watch the wings!" the little girl yelled madly. Ikuto halted at the small but sugary voice that came from the creature he was holding, and he left his hands to spread wide open. The girl sat grouchily in the palms of his hands. "Geez."

"What...?" Ikuto whispered, amazed at what this was. Technology hadn't gotten this good just yet, right? This couldn't be a robot, nor a toy. But there wasn't any way that this could be a real living being. "What... What are you?"

She huffed, patting her red, plaid skirt down and straightening her long-sleeved black tee. Adjusting her knee-high black socks and what seemed to be roller-blades at her feet, she also started preening her wings, which were clover-shaped and golden in color. Her pink hair was down, but a portion was clipped up with an X. She had golden eyes as well, fair skin, and if she wasn't so small, he was sure that she was also quite curvy in all the right areas, and skinny in the others.

"Done analyzing me?" she spat, now standing with her arms crossed. "I came up here to listen to something I thought was captivating, only to be crushed by an insensitive human's hands, not to mention my existence has been confirmed in your mind as well." The girl sighed.

"Well, you were standing in plain sight. What did you expect, little fairy?" He brought the pixie creature closer to him, taking a seat on the bed now. He felt his curiosity piqued as each second with her passed.

The winged pinkette shrugged. "I've never seen or interacted with humans before. There was a rumor going around that humans can't see us. I can tell what a big phony _that_ kid was," she grumbled. "But... I liked what I was hearing. I just wanted to get closer to the sound..." she continued before realizing what she just said, to a human of all people. "N-Not that I even care about human music!"

"You want to listen some more?" Ikuto smiled, placing the pinkette on his bed. "I'll play only if you stay there." He picked up his violin, and without further ado, he began playing a sweet melody that rippled through the air, sending shivers down the fairy's back and wings.

The sound was addicting.

"You play excellent music," she noted, nodding her head until she realized that she had actually given the human being a compliment.

"Thank you," Ikuto smiled as he finished the piece he had been playing and set down his beloved instrument. The fairy stood up, preening her wings. "Since I've played for you, you should do something for me in return."

The look on the rosette's face made Ikuto want to burst into laughter, only if he did then Ami would surely hear him.

"What in the world would I be able to do for you?" she pouted. The girl knew a thing or two about gratitude, but for some reason she didn't particularly feel sweet to this man.

"Will you grant me a wish?"

"I'm not a fairy godmother, stupid human!"

The voice was so loud that even Ami noticed it. "Ikuto," the woman downstairs called, "are you watching the television? If you're sick, you should be sleeping."

"You're sick?" the pinkette now whispered mindfully.

"Grant me a wish," Ikuto insisted with a smirk. "I'm just a pitiful sick human who even got up from his needed rest to play you a song. The least you could do is lend me some magic."

The pinkette honestly didn't know what to say. She didn't seriously have the power to grant wishes like world domination, but she was quite sure the man did not desire something as insane as that. "Fine. Fine. Tell me what you want."

Ikuto slowly tucked himself into bed, feeling a lot better with this new incident. He rather liked this change-up in his life.

"I want you to make my life more interesting and better. Make it so that it isn't as dull as death anymore, little fairy."

The pinkette huffed. "First of all, the name is Amu. Amu! Not 'little fairy'."

"Yes, yes." A wider smirk.

"Second, fine, I'll grant that one wish just because you played me a good song! But that's the only reason why, understand?"

"Yes, yes." He was enjoying this.

Amu, the name of the fairy that he had just discovered, tapped her foot on the window, creating an invisible ripple in the glass. "I'll be back at the break of dawn. You just get to sleep already. Your wife is about to come in." And with that, she disappeared through the ripple.

Just as the ripple made its last movement, a brown haired head indeed popped in. "The television is off? Ikuto, who were you talking to?"

"..."

"Ikuto?"

"...Yes, yes...One dozen please..." he mumbled, slowly, his eyes closed peacefully. She sighed, shaking her head with a small giggle.

"Sleeptalking? Now that's new," she said to herself before closing the door and leaving.

Ikuto opened his eyes to stare at the window as soon as he felt Ami's presence disappear.

"Tomorrow...please come faster."

* * *

Soro-chan: I hope this first chapter was a good read! I'm sorry it took so long for me to proofread and post this. It was already done since November.

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
